1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the portage of windsurfing boards over medium or long distances to the water on which they are used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, a windsurfing board and its accessories represent a load of approximately 25 kg which, when it is to be used, must be transported over at least the width of a beach, which can be considerable in the case of tidal oceans. The load is generally transported over short distances by hand, with the component parts (board and sail) separated. Over longer distances it is preferable to make only one journey, either by carrying two complete boards between two persons or, when the user is alone, by carrying the complete board on the shoulder or on the head, which is hardly practicable and potentially harmful to the cervical vertebrae.
To eliminate this all manner of adaptable trolleys and wheels have been produced, but these are not always very effective given the generally sandy and irregular nature of the terrain.
The objective of the invention is to avoid the preceding disadvantages by providing a portage device enabling a board complete with its accessories to be carried comfortably and safely.
The invention consists essentially in providing a support bearing symmetrically on both shoulders of the user and supporting the board level above his head without pressing on it.